


Bear in the Berries

by LadyLustful



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Deadpool-typical insanity, Gen, Jealousy, Nicknames, ambiguous universe and time, ungrounded jealousy, violence against Deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tired Logan comes home after fighting Sabertooth. A jealous Deadpool annoys him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear in the Berries

It had been a long night. Hell, it had been a long fifty-odd hours. He'd tracked Sabertooth down, fought him, thrown him off a train, been attacked by him, fought him again, then thrown him under a tank. Beer, breakfast, and bed were all Logan was looking forward to, in that order.  
A sulky, crazier-than-usual Deadpool in the mansion kitchen was defintely not.  
\- Why did you cheat on me with Diego, my cranberry? - mock-sobbed the mercernary.  
Logan ignored him. Talking to Deadpool was a form of masochism that he did not enjoy in the slightest.  
\- And now you're ignoring me. Don't you love me anymore? Hey, cranberry?  
\- What cranberry? - growled Logan in his most menacing voice, hoping to scare the clown out of his personal space.  
Too bad Deadpool didn't have enough brains to be properly intimidated.  
\- You're my cranberry. Small, sour, yet so very tasty...  
Really, it made explaining to Cyclops why the ceilling was covered in finely chopped human flesh almost worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Diego is Deadpoolian for Victor Creed. You can try to guess why.


End file.
